Talk:Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device
Sodded up Aargh someone's sodded up the image on here, and it was fine as it was :( Can someone fix this, cheers. Coming Second 23:03, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :reverted to the image of just the gun ... xyrth 23:31, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Portal Gun Pic Hello i have made a picture of the w_portalgun.mdl file with model viewer: http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/8596/wportalgunhs8.png Feel free to upload it to this wiki, and use it on this page. You don't need to give me credit for the picture. signed: HTML_Earth (i don't have a user on this wiki) Ok, now i have a user on this wiki and i'm going to upload the picture HTML Earth 10:06, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I saw your message and was meaning to add it but I got distracted and ended up forgetting all about it. >_> Good picture, and welcome. :) --MattyDienhoff 11:25, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Entrance and Exit Hello, the current text talks about "entrance portals" and "exit portals", but there is no such thing in the game: portals are always bidirectional. The only difference between the two portals is their color. --Medinoc, 2008 May 13, 15:05 UTC. :Very true.--Sandwichman2449 20:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Even more evidence in the commentary.--BlueFlamePRG 19:11, 18 September 2008 (UTC) A line in the Trivia Section that should be removed. I was looking at this web page and found this "interesting" quote in the trivia section: "The HPD is a lot like the Gravity gun so mabye Black Mesa made the gravtiy gun and Apature science countered it with the HPD which means that Black Mesa and Apature Science are rival companies" Its not only a repeat of some information in the article, it appears to be written extremley poorly. It should probably be removed. Edit: I have removed the quote, thought you needed an account to edit. New Abilities This article states that the ASHPD can be "super charged" to make it act more like the Physgun. It states that this feature was shown in a tech demo showing Sixaxis support for the PC and that this feature would be needed for solving puzzles. However, this article does not provide a link to this information, nor can I find news on this anywhere but this article. This leads me to believe that either this bit of information should be removed until there can be confirmation that the feature exists. : I was just looking it up myself and I did find this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQThi56b454 However it states that it is a Six'ense' controller not a Six'axis' controller which is something completely different so I'll assume however put it in made a mistake or got their info from a source that made a mistake. The Light6 11:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2: Dual Portal Device In Portal 2 the ASHPD is referred to as the "Dual Portal Device" I this needs to be added to this page--Benvlodgi 19:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) A question of movement It seems relatively accepted that "Moving objects will prevent the formation of a portal." is a property of the portal gun and not merely a technical limitation of the game implementation (I don't recall off-hand if this is ever explicitly mentioned, in Portal 1?). So how is it that it can form a portal on the Moon, which is unquestionable moving quite a bit as it orbits the earth (though not actually moving within the game engine). 09:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It might be moving, but not fast enough that you can't fire a portal on that. And the portal gun fires pretty fast, too. Also, it's the moon, the only portal-conducting surface. There's no doubt you can't form a portal on it. :) TrIxTeR11 09:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Was it ever actually said that it's the only portal-conducting surface? Because I think I read something else on the Wiki that seemed to assume that and I don't think the storyline ever claimed so itself. SteveZombie 22:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Considering they had working portal guns and test chambers for them long before they got the moon rocks, I think it's safe to assume there are other portal-conducting surfaces. The impression I got was that the moon rocks were used for the creation of the white gel. 18:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :There is in fact a puzzle in Portal 2 that involves setting a portal on both horizontal and vertical moving surfaces. Webrunner 15:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::A fair point- I had actually forgotten about that bit. To be fair, there are no places in that section to place a portal you can walk into, so they never actually allow you to pass through a moving portal, and it other places with moving objects the portal still fizzles. 18:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 involves cutting neurotoxin pipes with lasers going through portals placed on moving surfaces. 00:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) jakan Chell Sex Changed? It says in one of the pictures Chell Following HIMSELF. Chell is a She, Please, Fix it If you read it properly it says "Chell's PLACEHOLDER following himself through his portals". This is not an error. This doesn't need to be changed. 1950's Era Portal Gun The picture of the backpack-mounted portal gun appears in Shaft 9 which was supposedly sealed off in 1961, therefore Aperature Science had portal technology in 1960... this contradicts with the established history of Aperture Science... could someone please explain this?! Alexcranson 15:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :The previously established history was retconned to explain why the test chambers found in old Aperture Labs would only be solvable by someone with a portal gun. 18:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Portal Gun Colors are wrong The portal colour for chells is orange blue correct. P-body is red and yellow half right. Atlus blue purple. Please correct it. I shouldn't have to log in to make a simple change. Sorry for not signing this one wikipedia usually does a smaller one. The comment bellow isn't mine -- 03:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If Atlas and P-Body had the same colours in portals, the game physics, as well as the game itself, would break down. Valve needed to change the colours of some of the portals so they still worked like normal. Also, sign your posts.--Galvascream 01:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think he was referring to the colours given in the infobox. Those are fixed now anyway. SteveZombie 01:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The colors for the co-op bots is so two players can tell which portals are theirs. The color doesn't affect the portal mechanic, as proven by using the developer console: "sv_cheats 1", then "change_portal_id #" Replace "#" with a number, any number, and your portal gund will only create portals that link with that number. I used this to make multiple sets of portals after completing both games. NickNackGus 19:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) GlaDos Briefly uses the portal gun in CoOp Title is pretty self explanatory. GlaDos temporarally uses the portal gun during calibration. Its also noted That both colour ones are used and she is the only one to ever use 2 different ones of different collours assuming you don't count Chells upgraded one as a different portal gun. So Glados uses both red and yellow and blue and purple in coop calabration test. This is also the only time glados uses that. I know its mounted and controlled by glados by using your commands. It is minor but its worth noting in the info box-- 03:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) In Portal, the portal guns were mounted on pedestals, which rotated and fired portals at 90 degree intervals. Since GLaDOS runs the entire enrichment center, I wouldn't be surprised if she used every portal gun Aperture manufactured, to show it off to the people who were about to receive one. NickNackGus 19:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know where to stick this: but I can give myself the Portal gun with "give_portalgun", and upgrade to orange/blue portals with "upgrade_portalgun". And to stick the potatOS on it, "Upgrade_Potatogun". This also works in co-op, but when both player have completed all the testing courses. 00:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ditto Whoever is griefing portal-themed articles with ditto should cut that shit immediately. Anyways, i am too lazy to fix the grief, can someone else do? 00:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC)jakan hello i'm a huge fan of the half life series and all it has to offer as well as the portal series the concept of the series of portal is great but i'm...concerned in the wiki you guys told us a lot about the portal gun but i was wondering can this device work on things you'd see in every day life like buildings or tables because your wiki claims the portal device can only work on manufactured or plain lunar objects such as the one in the test Chambers but nothing else this concerns me as to why then would aperture science make this in the first place if it cant work on earthly materials and only pick stuff up (which black mesa perfected while making the object fling in mid air with the zero point energy field manipulizer or the gravity gun) then what good is it the gravity gun and the portal gun besides the point are very similar devices both pick up stuff and both can take something from point A to point B the only thing the different and useful about the portal gun is that you can change where one of the points are by simply changing the portal location but if yo cant use the portal gun on stuff in real life like chimneys or brick walls than what was the purpose of spending all the money aperture science had and does that mean portal guns are... (and i feel uneasy to say this *gasp*) worthless please help me understand serenely-- 01:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC)a huge fan gamer and client-- 01:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) p.s. who is the G-man and are you ever going to make a third installment of half life,portal,team fortress,or etc.